


Mr. Malik

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Bottom Zayn, Car Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher Zayn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn, Underage Harry, Underage Liam, Underage Louis, Underage Niall, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four teenage boys make a bet to see if they can seduce the sexy English teacher, Mr. Malik. The stakes are high and Liam doesn't wanna use his favorite teacher to make a bet cause he's sort of in love with him.</p><p>(This was my most popular story on tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Malik

“Oh come off it Tommo, there’s no way in hell you’ll ever get to see Mr. Malik’s dick. Or get it for that matter.” Harry bumped his shoulder at the lunch table.

 

“Oh? And why is that?” He asked back challengingly.

 

“Because he’s a teacher and you’re a student. He seems too, I don’t know, cool for that you know?” Liam added to the conversation taking a bite of his sandwich.

 

“You trying to say I’m not cool?” Louis chirped back to him stealing a chip from Niall making the blond cover his food protectively.

 

“Nah mate, just. He’s too mature for you Lou. You’re all childish and shit.” Niall said through a mouthful of food that fell onto his lunch tray.

 

“Well, fuck you all then. No man can resist my ass or me. And you all know it.” Louis stood up and slapped his bum as he made his way to dump his half eaten meal. Coming back to the table, “And no offense boys but I have a better shot at getting a piece of that sex on legs than any of you.”

 

“Oi! Dickhead, we’re just as attractive!” Harry spoke indignantly.

 

“Yeah, I’ve got the Irish thing going for me. Harry’s got the charm and dimples and have you ever seen Liam’s dick?” Niall asked around the table. Liam blushed.

 

“Can you please not talk about my dick? Thanks.” Liam was still blushing and his smile made his eyes crinkle.

 

“Mate, if I had something like that I’d be broadcasting it to the free world.” Niall spoke to his reddening friend.

 

“Hey, I’m packing too. Just cause Liam fell into a vat of toxic chemicals as a baby to give him the ten-inch baton in his pants means nothing. I’m only a inch shorter.” Harry this time getting even more insulted than he should have been.

 

“Okay seriously, stop talking about my junk.” Liam stood up and tossed his brown paper bag away finishing his bottle of water.

 

“Whatever, I’m getting that. Come hell or high water I want him and don’t deny you all want a piece of him too.” Louis rolled his eyes.

 

The thing was that Mr. Malik, the English teacher, was the sexiest teacher on the staff at Crestview High. Probably the sexiest man in all of Bradford actually. He was sort of tall with this flawless olive skin and jet-black hair. He looked so foreign and exotic and people had found out he was half British and half Pakistani giving him that warm complexion.

 

The man had a constant stubble on his cheeks and chin with bright hazel eyes and tattoos littered his arms-Louis had snuck a peek when he was stretching and saw more on his hips-and the man was just beautiful. Every girl wanted him and most of the guys did too. It was a common liking through the student body-and most of the faculty-that Mr. Malik was a drop dead gorgeous bloke and everyone wanted a piece of it.

 

He had this lovely accent and charming personality but also gave off that ‘tortured artist’ vibe along with an extensive vocabulary and heart-breaking smile. His laugh was something like a chorus of angels singing…basically the man was perfect. They had found out he was twenty six, not married, apparently single-Louis asked him at least once a week if he had a girlfriend or boyfriend to which the man would chuckle and say no telling Louis to get back to work-and the four teenage boys all wanted him.

 

They were all sixteen, hormonal, horny and there was one person who haunted their late night wank sessions. That person was Mr. Malik.

 

“Okay, let’s have a bet yeah?” Louis’ eyes flashed something sinister.

 

“Okay, what are the details?” Harry leaned in and clasped his hands together. The four always made bets with each other. From simple games of footie to who could suck a dick and make the guy cum faster than the other.

 

“Oh no, not another bet. My hair just started growing back.” Liam whined and brought his large hand to rub through his buzz cut that was finally starting to come back to his normal length.

 

“Oh I am SO down.” Niall completely forgot about his food and leaned in to Louis’ devilish smirk.

 

“Okay, so we have a time limit. Within one month we have to all sleep with Mr. Malik or the one person or people who don’t have to give the people, i.e. me, who do one hundred quid. Each.” Louis smiled again looking at his three friends.

 

“A hundred quid each? Come on Lou that’s crazy!” Liam piped up.

 

“Well, if you do sleep with him then you don’t have to pay it, simple as that Li-li.” He shrugged to his friend who lowered his head down.

 

“I’m in.” Harry shook Louis’ hand.

 

“I got this. Prepare to empty your banks bitches.” Niall shook Harry and Louis’ hand.

 

Liam didn’t say anything.

 

“Come on Payne, gets one look at that joystick down south and he’ll be all yours.” Harry winked over to him and nudged his shoulder.

He shrugged, “I don’t want to just fuck him for a bet. You guys know I’m practically in love with him.”

 

“Oh god, here we go again, Liam being the stand up individual he is.” Louis rolled his eyes.

 

“You know what, fuck you Lou. I’m in.” Liam placed his hand out to shake all three of theirs. Even though he hated the idea of using anyone to win something, he couldn’t lose to them, he’d never hear the end of it. Yeah he had more than sexual feelings for his favorite teacher but even if he couldn’t have the older man, the least he could do was get to fuck him. A consolation or something.

 

He also didn’t like the flare of jealousy in his chest that someone else, his own friends, were all trying to fuck him as well. He pushed it down somewhere in his chest.

 

“Then it’s a bet. Gentlemen, start your engines. And may the best cocksucker win!” Louis yelled out.

 

XXXX

 

Louis had his class before his three friends did and he wanted to make a good start before anyone else. He wouldn’t lose this bet-he didn’t have the money-and he wanted to rub it in their faces when he was the first one to get him.

 

Mr. Malik’s class was the usual of him talking about some breaking down of a paragraph and showing where that past participle was and where this verb should be with it. Louis couldn’t care less really; he was too busy staring at his ass in those tight black skinny jeans.

 

“Now, who can tell me where this should go in this sentence?” Mr. Malik asked to the class. He had on his thick-rimmed glasses and his stubble was thicker than usual. Plump pink lips slightly parted as he turned with his body hugging white v-neck shirt on that barely peaked out his random chest tattoos.

 

Louis raised his hand.

 

“Ah yes, Mr. Tomlinson.” He pointed to the teenager.

 

“Actually sir, it’s not about the task at hand. I just wanted to know how in the world did you fit into those jeans, they leave nothing to the imagination.” He turned his head and let his big blue eyes raked over Mr. Malik’s legs.

 

“Excuse me?” He brought his arm down with the whiteboard marker in his hand.

 

“I was just wondering how you fit into those jeans, I mean they look great on you Mr. Malik. I can almost see the outline of your-“

 

“Mr. Tomlinson! That is extremely inappropriate. The next time you raise your hand to answer a question in this class, please have it something to do with the material.” He pointed to a curly haired girl named Danielle who answered the question correctly.

 

“Yes, thank you Ms. Peazer. That is correct, this word should actually go here.” He turned around and drew an arrow from one place in the paragraph to the other. Then there was a whistle.

 

One of those wolf whistles someone makes when something is found attractive.

 

Mr. Malik turned around, “What was that?”

 

Louis crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow; he could play hardball, “That was me Mr. Malik. Just showing my appreciation for the view. Those jeans mate, spectacular.”

 

The class erupted in fits of giggles and Mr. Malik quickly shushed them. “What’s with you today Mr. Tomlinson?”

 

“Oh please, call me Louis.” The teenager shrugged. This was going perfectly.

 

“Okay then. Louis, what’s gotten into you?” Mr. Malik asked with an exasperated expression dropping his arms to his side.

 

“Well I’d like for it to be you ‘gotten’ in me, “ he even did the air quotes, “and the next time you say my name I’d prefer it moaned.” He winked to a very flabbergasted Mr. Malik and he could feel all the eyes on him as he reclined into his seat speaking to a teacher so blatantly.

 

“Oh that’s it. I will not have such inappropriate things happen in my class. Mr. Tomlinson-“

 

“Louis please.” He raised his eyebrow and used his best nonchalant voice. He saw Mr. Malik slightly grit his teeth.

 

“Louis. You have detention. Be here as soon as the last bell rings. If I have to come looking for you, you’ll regret it.” Mr. Malik looked at him with the chorus of “Oohs” going around like it always did.

 

“I look forward to it Mr. Malik. Might just even hide cause if I was made to regret it, I might just not if it’s you.” Louis winked. He was going for overkill but he wanted to ruffle his feathers.

 

“I-wh-ugh-anyway back to the lesson.” He grumbled out as sets of eyes landed on Louis in his seat. The boy just licked his lips watching the muscles of Mr. Malik’s arms tense and flex and how very amazing his bum looked in those jeans. He had this.

 

XXXX

 

Louis sat down at the lunch table to see Harry, Niall and Liam all talking.

 

“I’m getting that dick today. Totally hit on Mr. Malik in class and now I’ve got detention with him. Today boys, you shall see what happens when the Tommo is challenged.” He triumphantly spoke into his bowl of soup.

 

“Oh god, what did you do?” Niall asked.

 

“Nothing really, just kept commenting on those jeans he’s wearing. Have you seen him? Sweet Jesus, that man is nothing but meat up on the auction.” Louis’ eyes fluttered back.

 

“Oh Lou, you better be careful, don’t want you to get expelled now love.” Harry’s deep voice came between the four friends.

 

“Oh I don’t even care. If I can get a piece of that good stuff then it’s all worth it.” He smile again as he started on his lunch.

 

Liam didn’t like that his favorite teacher-and major crush-was being viewed as something like a prize. He was a prize but something someone should cherish and covet because he was beautiful internally as well as externally. Nobody understood that and maybe Liam was just a stupid little boy with major hearts floating around his head when he thought of Mr. Malik but that’s just how he felt.

 

XXXX

 

“Ah yes Mr. Tomlinson, please take a seat and pull out the work that I know you haven’t done for this class and begin.” Mr. Malik ushered him into the classroom.

 

Louis sauntered over to take a seat right in front of his desk and pulled out his paperwork for everything he’d known he hadn’t done for his favorite teacher. Favorite cause he was sexy.

 

“I have some tests to grade which I should be done relatively soon, until I’m done, you’re here, so I would suggest you finish up on the work you’ve been missing from my class while I grade these.” He lifted up a stack of papers as evidence.

 

Louis smiled and went to work on his worksheets that were more than easy to figure out and jotted down some answers-he wasn’t stupid, he just didn’t care-to look up and see Mr. Malik with his thick rimmed glasses on and the end of the pen in his mouth. Louis had to stifle a moan as he watched Mr. Malik chew on the end and scribble down some form of note upon the paper.

 

After twenty minutes, “All done, can I go now?” He placed his papers together on the desk and used his most innocent face to convey that he was.

 

“Done already? Well, even so, you’re here until I’m done. This is your punishment.” Mr. Malik’s eyes flickered to the young boy and went back down to the half stack of tests on his desk.

 

Punishment? Louis could get down with that.

 

He stood up letting the desk scrape across the floor and Mr. Malik didn’t even notice as he was busily reading over a test, eyes darting back and forth across the paper. He walked to the side of Mr. Malik’s desk and leaned over letting his presence be known. And of course he leaned over to let his bum be prominent and eye ready.

 

“Now what’s this about punishment? I don’t think doing your schoolwork could be considered as much. I prefer something a bit more physical.” He growled out.

 

Mr. Malik leaned back in his chair holding the pen, “Mr. Tomlinson, what are you-“

 

“I said to call me Louis. Please Mr. Malik.” He leaned forward so his ass was displayed through his tight jeans across the desk, “Punish me.”

 

“Mr. Tomlin-“

“Louis, Mr. Malik. Please call me that. I hate being called by my last name. I’m not my father.” He wiggled his hips and made his bum shake from side to side.

 

“I-I-“

 

“It’s okay Mr. Malik. Now come on, punish me. I know you want to.” He looked down to see Mr. Malik’s bulge growing in those skintight jeans. Louis wriggled his hips as he was lying halfway on the desk and Mr. Malik pushed himself away.

 

“B-but Lou. I’m your teacher.” He seemed rather timid. But willing.

 

“Mmm love it when you call me Lou. Come on Mr. Malik. I need to be punished.” He moaned out wriggling his hips again making his cheeks jiggle under his jeans and slapped his own bum letting out a whimper.

 

The older man tentatively raised a hand and brought it down to slap against Lou’s bum. He let out a moan, “Come on, harder.”

 

Then another slap, this one was harder. He moaned out, “Oh yes, punish me Mr. Malik. Oh punish me.”

 

Then another slap to his bum making his groin jut into the desk. He started stiffening at this point, not only the contact to his cock but also cause Mr. Malik was spanking him like the bad little boy he was.

 

Another slap came down and this time was hard and he cried out, “Oh fuck! Yes!”

 

He turned around to see Mr. Malik having a look of disbelief on his face, “Spank me Mr. Malik.” As he unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to reveal his large bum completely on display across his desk.

 

“Lou, I-“

 

“Oh please Mr. Malik. Spank me. I’ve been a bad boy.” Louis purred out as he gripped the edge of the desk. Another cracking slap came down on his skin. He cried out as the welt on his ass became redder with each passing second.

 

Then more hits came and the boy was whining and whimpering with each hit, “Oh Mr. Malik, I need you in me. Oh please, punish me!”

 

There was no movement from behind him and he turned his head to see Mr. Malik looking at his hand like it had betrayed him, he didn’t miss the bulge in his black jeans even bigger this time, “Come on Mr. Malik, please just fuck me. Oh god I need it.” He moaned out and felt his cheeks stinging red and tender and jiggled his cheeks again.

 

He felt as Mr. Malik was standing behind him and heard a zip come from it. His cock flopped between Louis’ cheeks and damn, he was a big boy, and the teenager reached back to feel his cock. It was thicker near the head and he had no foreskin-circumcised-but his skin was soft and his cock was rigid and he’d wanted this forever.

 

“Oh god, please fuck me Mr. Malik.” Louis breathed out and heard him spit somewhere.

 

He soon felt a slippery nudge to his hole and even more as the man behind him grunted and moaned as his cock was dipping and stretching Louis’ hole.

 

“Ram it in!” Louis yelled out and he got just that. The backbreaking arch he proceeded to do was made by eight long inches of insanely thick cock being jammed up his ass. And it felt so good. He was thick and warm and what seemed to be some decent veins in his shaft.

 

Mr. Malik slammed his cock into the teenage boy over and over feeling the immense heat and tightness making his head spin. He was so tight and this was so wrong but damn it felt so good. The desk legs scraped across the floor as the man plowed into the teenager over and over.

 

“Oh god, fuck me Mr. M, fuck me.” Louis stuttered out between each thrust and the teacher began to slam into him harder. The older man’s thick cock brushed over the boy’s prostate and nudged it in quick succession sending white flashes behind his eyes as he clenched his eyes shut and reveled feeling Mr. Malik destroying his ass.

 

The boy was wet and hot and tight and writhing on his desk. His long cock stretched the pink rim of Louis’ ass and his cheeks bounced each time the teacher snapped his hips into him, sheathing him repeatedly in underage sin.

 

He slammed his hips into the boy with his jeans near his knees and Louis’ near his as well. He could hear the desk screech against the floor as he plundered the too tight insides of his student as his eyes rolled back. He could be fired for this. He could go to jail for this.

 

Fuck it.

 

This boy was so tight and hot and willing he didn’t care. His long tan cock was being enveloped in heat and moisture and it felt so god damn good. He’d take a prison sentence for this ass right here. He snapped his hips harder as the sweat started to form on his brow getting his hair to fall. The boy turned his head and with lust blown eyes he nibbled his bottom lip and moaned so filthily letting his eyes slip shut watching as Mr. Malik plundered him.

 

“Oh f-fuck Lou.” He stuttered out as he slammed into the teenage boy whose hole was red and swollen after all his intrusions. This boy was made for bottoming, he moaned and groaned and arched his back in such a way that made him perfect for porn.

 

“Oh god,” he panted out, “oh Mr. Malik. Oh, fuck me, fuck me!” He gripped Mr. Malik’s hands that were already placed on his hips and squeezed them.

 

Mr. Malik couldn’t take it anymore. There was this lithe sexy body begging for him and he had to finish, “Oh f-f-fuck-k-k!” He yelled out as his load was released into the teenager with heavy pulses of his cock pushing salty cum up inside him. His cock was clenched over and over and he looked down to see that Louis had his hand wrapped around his own length and pumping it furiously.

 

The boy had a nice thick cock, tan like his skin, a bit shorter than Mr. Malik’s but with this foreskin that covered the tip and dripped clear sticky liquid. He groaned as his own spunk was being churned inside the boy watching him work himself over as his cock continued to push and stretch the boy’s hole.

 

“Oh god! Mr. Malik!” The boy cried out as he streaked his desk drawers with thick white cum that drooled down the surface. The older man slowed his hips feeling his spunk being painted into his student. Panic rose. Level headedness and logic came flooding into his brain.

 

“Oh shit. Oh fuck! I’m gonna go to jail, I’m gonna lose my job!” Mr. Malik pulled out and hastily began to slip his still sticky cock back into his pants. Louis stopped him, “Shh. It’s okay. I’m not going to tell anyone. Just relax.”

 

He leaned up to kiss Mr. Malik slightly on the lips, “It’s our secret.”

 

Mr. Malik breathed a major sigh of relief as Louis pulled his pants up and gathered his papers on the desk.

 

“You promise you won’t say anything right? I mean you’re a good bloke Lou, I just can’t lose my job.” Mr. Malik spoke to him rather worried.

 

“Of course I won’t, thanks Mr. M!” Louis skipped from the room

 

He sent off a text to his three best friends.

 

Told you it would happen. He's got a huge cock. So good. -Louis

 

XXXX

 

“Mr. M, I just don’t get this. Like I know the story but I don’t understand the context of it.” Niall’s thick Irish accent came through his class.

 

“Well what is it that you don’t understand?” Mr. Malik chimed back in his seventh period English class.

 

“Um, well maybe all of it? These two are so retarded. I don’t understand how someone could fall in love in three days.” He sounded exasperated as he looked down to the copy of Romeo & Juliet.

 

“Alright, come by after school and I’ll try to help you alright?” Mr. Malik soothed to him.

 

“Perfect.” Niall gave back to him with a wink, he saw Mr. Malik’s eyes blink rapidly and he coughed awkwardly. He knew that Louis had got him first-he had a picture of Mr. Malik on his phone of the man standing behind him biting his lip and Louis’ ass in the frame and Mr. Malik’s pants down and his cock halfway in him, how he got it, nobody knew-but Louis got it first so there were only two more people to go against.

 

XXXX

 

Niall stepped into the classroom on a mission, he understood English and all that it had to encompass but this was his plan to seduce him. He’d pretend to be dumb or something then work his Irish charm over him, it really was something out of a porno or something.

 

“Ah, Mr. Horan. Now what is it that you don’t understand about the story? You’re one of my brightest students so this is a bit surprising.” Mr. Malik crouched on his feet and crossed his arms across the small desk Niall was seated in. Niall almost moaned and nibbled his lip-he did notice that Mr. Malik watched him do it-because up close he was even prettier.

 

Today he was wearing a loose pair of dark jeans and this body hugging black button up and his trademark pair of boots that were heavy and clunky. His leather coat-Mr. Malik drove a motorcycle, fucking hot-was hanging in the corner of the room. Seriously, how the hell was he a teacher?

 

“Well they just met and somehow they’re madly in love? Like, it’s bollocks if you ask me. He’s what? Fifteen? And she’s even younger and now they’re fighting against everything to be together after running into each other? AND he was just trying to mack it with that other broad right before he met Juliet!” Niall shook his head. He really didn’t understand it; yeah this was just an excuse to get closer to Mr. Malik alone but also, he really didn’t get the whole ‘love’ thing.

 

“Ah I see, well Mr. Horan-“

 

“Niall please, we’re not in class.” His thick Irish accent came ringing around the room.

 

Mr. Malik smiled and Niall smiled back, braces and all, noticing Mr. Malik’s hazel eyes flicker to his mouth.

 

“Okay, Niall.” He nodded. Niall almost moaned again hearing his name being uttered by such a pretty mouth and voice. It was like honey with his accent and drawl. “Well the thing is, it is indeed rather farfetched that in just a few hours they were so madly in love but that’s just part of the story really. It was written to convey that whole ‘fate’ and ‘written in the stars’ type of love that even though they were so young and had just met, it was meant to be.”

 

“Sounds like crap to me.” Niall shrugged out, “I just, I can’t get into it. It’s just so, not modern?”

 

“It’s alright lad, I know it’s not. I mean it was written centuries ago and it’s a classic. Also it is required, trust me, if I had my way, I wouldn’t have you read this nonsense, don’t get me wrong, big love to Billy Shakespeare but I’d have you read something more substantial in my own opinion. Did that help you in anyway?”

 

Niall nodded and muttered a “Thanks.” And watched Mr. Malik stand up and move over to his desk and lifted his messenger bag putting away a few file folders.

 

“Have you ever been in love Mr. Malik?”

 

The man raised his eyes up to see Niall standing in front of his desk with wide, innocent blue eyes and mussed blond hair wearing this too tight shirt that showed off his broad shoulders and slim torso.

 

“Uh, yes actually. Only once. A long time ago.” He sucked in those pretty pink lips of his and nodded opening a drawer to retrieve something else Niall wasn’t paying attention to.

 

“What happened to her? I mean, if you don’t mind me asking.” Niall shrugged and walked around the desk to sit on the edge where Louis had done so before. He was playing the whole ‘innocent naïve’ thing and it seemed to be working. Mr. Malik placed his bag into his swivel chair and sat next to Niall letting their arms brush.

 

“No I don’t mind and it was a him. Not a her. Well we were together for a few years and I really did love him, he was great.” Mr. Malik softly smiled in remembrance. Niall nodded to urge him to continue.

 

“Well one day I came home and found him in bed with another man. Needless to say he broke my heart and I haven’t been with anyone since then.” He shrugged.

 

“Oh that’s a shame, why anyone would ever cheat on you is a mystery Mr. Malik. You’re perfect.” Niall slightly huffed out. Who the fuck would EVER sleep with someone else when they had Mr. Malik?

 

“Ha, well thanks for the compliment Niall, but I’m far from perfect.” Mr. Malik smiled at his young pale face and he jumped a little feeling the boy’s rough hand slip into his on his lap and squeeze, “No, really. You’re really great Mr. M. anyone would be lucky to have you. I’m sorry that happened.”

 

He didn’t pull away and looked down to their clasped hands, ”Well thank you Niall, that’s very sweet of you.”

 

That’s when Niall decided to strike. Their eyes were locked and his flickered down to see Mr. Malik lick his lips making them shiny so he pulled the older man closer and crashed their lips together. There was a bit of resistance and Mr. Malik trying to push him away but Niall was strong for his small frame and slipped his tongue into the man’s mouth.

 

Then Mr. Malik started kissing back. Niall moaned into his mouth hearing a low growl come from his teacher as the two sat awkwardly next to each other with fighting tongues and Mr. Malik’s hands tugging on blond locks of hair.

 

He threw every last coherent thought out of his head as his student was furiously tonguing his mouth and well, he liked it. Yeah he could get dick on the regular, he was gorgeous after all, but this teenager with smooth pale skin and thick Irish accent was all over him and it felt so damn good.

 

Niall rolled over to straddle him and pushed his back into the desk as he continued to play tonsil hockey with his English teacher. His rough hands grabbed and pulled on any skin he could get a hold of as Mr. Malik’s hands roamed and raked down his back. Niall moved his hands down to feel him hard under the boy and he palmed him through his jeans.

 

“Oh fuck, Niall stop. We-we can’t do this.” Mr. Malik breathed out as the boy was suckling his neck and successfully undoing the button to his jeans. His hips bucked when he felt the boy’s hand slip under his waistband and grab his cock.

 

Niall internally thought ‘Wow, Louis wasn’t kidding’ and began pumping his shaft that was hot and solid in his grip. He was big. Real thick near the tip and soft skin with these enormous veins running up the shaft. Niall brought their mouths together again and swallowed a whimper as his rough hands worked up and down the shaft and twirled around Mr. Malik’s tip.

 

“Gonna ride you into the desk.” Niall purred out as he pulled on the man’s bottom lip with his teeth and slipped down to tug his jeans to the floor leaving them hanging on his ankles. Niall then quickly pulled off his own pants to leave them on one leg with his shoes still on and did the same for his underwear.

 

Zayn’s eyes widened seeing the thick monster of a cock his student had. Niall’s was like a grown man’s wrist in thickness, pale like he was with this shiny pink tip and delectable foreskin. He moaned as the boy continued pumping his long tan shaft and doing the same for himself. His hips bucked up again as the boy brought his mouth to suckle on the tip of his cock and his hands went down automatically to run through soft blond hair.

 

Mr. Malik’s shirt was half pushed up his torso so that his lovely hip bones and tattoos were on display with his jeans pulled down to his ankles and his underwear just under his large ball sack. In broad daylight in his classroom his student Niall was bent over sucking his cock on the large desk while working his own pale shaft in his hand.

 

The boy swirled his tongue around the tip and moaned sending back arching vibrations through the older man and he started to bob his head up and down the shaft. Niall pulled out his phone and looked up to see Mr. Malik had his eyes clenched shut and his chest was rising and falling quickly, he looked over as the delicious cock of his teacher-really it did taste so good-was being slobbered upon and sucked hard with hollowed cheeks. He found the record button on his phone and placed it on the edge of the desk so it wouldn’t fall off.

 

He pulled off Mr. Malik’s cock with an audible pop and worked the soaking wet shaft with one of his hands, “Mm can’t wait to ride you Mr. Malik.”

 

“Holy fuck Niall.” Mr. Malik breathed out and it seemed louder in the room since no one was there but the two now sweating individuals. The boy crawled back on the desk to straddle his teacher and placed the tip of the man’s cock to his entrance, he’d have easy entry since before he entered the classroom he had prepped himself in the boys’ lavatory, and sunk down.

 

Mr. Malik was a lot thicker than his three fingers but that sinfully delightful burn had him moaning out with Mr. Malik’s hands on his hips. The boy finally sheathed the thick cock of his teacher deep into his heat and he smiled watching Mr. Malik’s eyes roll back into his head.

 

“Jesus fuck Ni, so fucking tight.” He moaned out and Niall was glad he was rather loud cause he needed to record this. Not only for proof but also something to listen to late at night and remember how he finally fucked Mr. Malik.

 

“So big Mr. M. So very big.” Niall’s accent was more robust as he began rolling his hips slightly getting the man to grip his hips even harder. He was so pale that there was definitely going to be a bruise. He felt a brush against his prostate and clenched tighter on the man getting him to groan again and Niall took that as initiative to speed up his hips.

The boy started to rise up and let some of the cock slip from his hole before crashing back down hearing his ass slap against the man’s thighs. Then he did it again. Then again until he was slamming down on Mr. Malik’s cock over and over.

 

The heavy thumping against his desk made Niall’s phone slightly rattle on the surface as the boy proceeded to ride the man rolling his hips and bringing them up and down over and over. Mr. Malik’s hands were holding Niall’s hips tight and his abs were flexing as the boy continued to ride him into the desk like he said he would.

 

“Oh god Mr. M! Oh fuck me!” Niall moaned out gripping his cock with one hand and bracing himself with the other. He started to tug on his foreskin revealing the mushroom tip of his cock and Mr. Malik growled under him.

 

He started snapping his hips upward into adolescent heat and his mind was going blank and skin was sheen in sweat. The boy met his upward thrusts with tight clenching muscles around the man’s cock and breathy moans each time he was invaded.

 

Each time Mr. Malik’s cock entered the tight boy it seemed to get even tighter. And the heat was scorching his sensitive tip and length and each time the boy pulled his own member his hole and tunnel would collapse around Mr. Malik’s thick cock that was making wet slapping sounds with each intrusion.

 

The desk was hard under his back and ass as the man continued to fuck his student, gripping his hips tight and his large ball sack would swing up and tap the boy’s cheeks. The man knew he was slamming into the boy’s prostate cause each time he slammed back down onto the man’s cock he’d cry out and moan, “Oh god, so close Mr. Malik!”

 

Big blue eyes widened with sin looked down to see hazel ones that read the same, using his sultriest voice that was now wracked with sex and debauchery he uttered, “Cum inside me.”

 

That was all it took for Mr. Malik to clench his eyes shut and snap his hips into the heat of Niall and his cock pulsed and emitted wads of cum through his slit into the boy that was still slamming his ass down on him. The man’s hips stuttered and through gritted teeth he let out a strangled cry of “Fuck Niall! Oh my god!” And continued to push his load far into the boy.

 

The onslaught of pressure to the boy’s prostate and his constant tugging to himself had him clenching around Mr. Malik’s still pulsing cock and he moaned feeling the cock inside him twitch and the warmth increase due to his release. He clenched around him tighter this time as he rode into his orgasm yelling, “Oh fuck Mr. Malik, oh fuck!”

 

And the boy shot his seed across Mr. Malik’s abdomen and shirt, striping it with thick Irish cream. He slowed his hips as the man below him sweat and panted heavily and he felt the man’s cock slip out of his ass that puckered and tensed around nothing. He shakily climbed off his teacher to see the man’s cock was softening and covered in white and looked up to see his own spunk was pooled in the man’s abs and bellybutton and also covering his shirt.

 

“Sorry about that.” He pointed towards the soiled shirt and Mr. Malik shrugged, “S’fine Niall. It happens.”

 

The man stood as Niall was redressing himself and watched the man unbutton his shirt and wipe off Niall’s cum from his stomach. He had more tattoos on his sides and up near his collarbones and Niall was so very happy that he had just fucked that gorgeous piece of man.

 

“So uh, that just happened. Niall, please don’t tell anybody.” Mr. Malik breathed out as he pulled a random white t-shirt from his desk drawer and balled up the soiled one into his bag.

 

Niall walked over to retrieve his phone and saw that it was still recording at about eight minutes, “Wouldn’t dream of it Mr. Malik. Maybe we can do it again sometime.”

 

“Yeah, ha maybe. But I must be going now. Are you alright?” Mr. Malik asked him gently as he slung his bag over his shoulder and he adjusted his cock in his trousers. Still a bit sticky but oh so worth it.

 

“I’m better than alright. See you in class Mr. M.” Niall walked out of the room and practically skipped down the hall. He pulled the phone towards his mouth and muttered, “Got that dick boys. Told you I would.”

 

XXXX

 

The four boys were sitting around the phone hearing the obscenities come through it over at Niall’s house that night.

 

There were thumps coming through the phone and a strangled “Fuck Niall! Oh my god!”

 

Yeah that was Mr. Malik alright.

 

“Jesus Ni, you could put a porn star to shame.” Harry looked at him disbelieving that his friend could be so filthy. They all could, except maybe Liam, but damn. He was disgusting. The dirty things he said to their teacher had Louis applauding him.

 

“What’s that thumping?” Liam asked as Niall put his phone away getting a high five from Harry.

 

“That’s me riding him into the desk like I said I would.” He winked over to the blushing boy.

 

Liam’s anger flared at how nonchalantly they were talking about having sex with Mr. Malik. He deserved to be made love to, not just fucked so you didn’t have to hand over one hundred pounds to someone.

 

“That’s a good lad,” Louis clapped him on the back, “now we just need you two. Time’s a ticking boys. Only about two weeks left till the beginning of the month and I know Niall and I would really love two hundred quid each.” Louis lie back on the floor and put his hands under his head.

 

“Oh piss off Lou. You’re not getting any of my hard earned money.” Harry scoffed to him and got up to turn on some tunes.

 

Liam stayed quiet. Mr. Malik was worth more to him than just winning a bet. Maybe it was the private conversations the two had after class or maybe it was the way Mr. Malik looked at Liam differently than he did anyone else, maybe it was just that he believed him and his English teacher had some form of connection.

 

Either way he didn’t like this but he couldn’t back out now.

 

XXXX

 

Harry was sitting at the bar drinking his liquor soaked drink and enjoying his Friday night but it sucked that he was alone. Niall had something to do with his parents, Louis was away for the weekend and you couldn’t get Liam in a bar if you put a gun to his head, so here he was chatting to random strangers that peaked his interest.

 

Then someone walked through the door that REALLY peaked his interest. Looking like pure sex was Mr. Malik in his usual leather coat with tight jeans and his hair quaffed so skilled on his head. Harry’s blood heated as he watched the man come to the opposite side of the bar and sit down with a heavy thump.

 

Harry had to approach this delicately, he couldn’t just pounce on him right there, too brash and childish. Louis and Niall both told their friends of how they went about seducing the man and Harry figured it couldn’t be that difficult to get into his pants since two of his friends already did. But Harry was going to be slick with it, a bit more suave.

 

He stood up and walked over behind the man who he noticed had waved off a very buxom blonde woman who looked a bit saddened and angry that the beautiful man with fresh shaved skin and leather coat shot her down. There was a good start. He sat down making his presence known, “Hey Mr. M, can I buy you a drink?”

 

Mr. Malik’s eyes widened comically as he took in the curly haired boy with dimples on full show and green eyes bright, “Harry? What are you doing in here? Get out before someone sees you!” He spoke in a heated whisper.

 

“It’s alright, I know the bartender. Oi! Johnny! Get this lovely man whatever he wants on me alright?” He called out to the hulking tattooed bartender who looked more like he should be in a neo-nazi group than a bartender with his shaved head and surly looking demeanor.

 

“You got it Styles. What can I get for you sir?” He braced his hands on the bar looking at Mr. Malik expectantly.

 

“Um, rum and coke please.” He spoke smoothly to the man.

 

“Make it a double would you?” Harry piped up getting this Johnny fellow to nod and walk off to make the drink.

 

“Um, thanks Harry. That was really nice of you. So uh, what are you doing in here?” Mr. Malik asked and tipped Johnny the bartender with a five pound note.

 

Harry lifted his glass to clink theirs together, “Same as you Mr. M. Getting drunk.” He winked as he took a swig of his drink.

 

“Call me Zayn alright, we’re not in school.” He went to town on his drink and Harry nearly died watching the man’s cheeks suck in and wrap his lips around the straw.

 

“Oh cool, Zayn. I was wondering why you weren’t calling me Mr. Styles like you do in class. Why do you do that by the way?” Harry asked the man next to him as he ordered another refill. He was tipsy right now and Zayn asked him if he could get another. Harry was more than happy to oblige him.

 

“I don’t know, just seems more professional I guess. I like to make my students feel more than just kids listening to me drone on about shit that most don’t really care about.” He shrugged as he started sipping his second drink.

 

“Oh, well please call me Harry from now on. I’d much prefer it like that Zayn.” Harry’s voice was low and slow and Mr. Malik-Zayn-nodded his head and sipped his drink a bit more. He set it down on the coaster, “You know, you’re the third person to tell me that. I guess I should stop calling you by your last names anyway, make it a bit more personal.”

 

“Yeah personal is nice Zayn. Do you think I could call you Zayn in school?” Harry was pushing it.

 

“Sorry but no, out here it’s fine but in my class I need you to call me Mr. Malik. I don’t want the students to start calling me by my name. Have to keep some form of professionalism and boundaries with my students.”

 

Harry damn near laughed at that. Boundaries. Yeah okay. He had already fucked two of his students in the damn classroom. But Harry wouldn’t let him know that he knew that.

 

“Speaking of boundaries, since we’re out of school I was thinking…” Harry trailed off and let one of his large hands move up Mr. Malik’s thigh. The man stiffened under the touch.

 

“Ha-Harry what are you doing?” He looked around the room to see that no one was paying any attention to him. He may not be in school and fucking one of his students on the desk but he was still in public and Harry was very underage.

 

“Zayn, you should know how very bad I’d like to fuck you.” Harry leaned in whispered into his ear. His large hand had just made it to the older man’s crotch and squeezed. He felt the bulge begin to swell.

 

“Ha-Harry, come on mate. No you don’t.” Zayn stuttered out and felt his body betray him. What the fuck was going on? This was the third student in three weeks that came on to him.

 

“Oh but I do Zayn. Or should I call you Mr. Malik? I think it’s hotter honestly.” He nibbled on the man’s earlobe and felt the bulge under his hand swell even more. He had this.

 

“Let’s blow this joint.” Harry abruptly pulled back and Zayn was practically shaking. The boy purred into his ear and nibbled on his ear with those plump pink lips and his entire hand massaged his crotch and just, ugh.

 

Zayn was led outside into the brisk night air that along with the alcohol flooding his system made his head spin slightly.

 

“Where are we going?” Zayn asked to the boy who was taller than him and felt his large hand dwarf his own.

 

“My car. Always wanted to fuck you in it.” He looked back and winked. Well, here goes nothing.

 

He opened the back door to his large but beat up Cadillac, the back seat was made for fucking. His teacher slipped inside and peeled off his coat as Harry closed the door behind him and took off his shirt bringing their lips together. He tasted what Niall and Louis had and it tasted nice with one hand massaging the man’s crotch and the other was unbuttoning his jeans.

 

“Oh fuck Harry.” Zayn breathed out as Harry attached his lips to the man’s throat and lifted up his shirt. Zayn pulled off his shirt and let the boy litter his chest with kisses and love bites as he continued to palm him through his jeans.

 

Mr. Malik let his hand rub through the boy’s curls and down his back to reach around and felt that Harry had released his cock from his jeans. Holy fuck. He was huge.

 

“Jesus Christ Harry, oh god. I need you to fuck me with that.” He tugged on Harry’s length, had to have been nine inches long with this thick foreskin and blue veins through the pale skin. The boy came back up from nibbling the man’s nipple to smirk at him and bring their mouths back together.

 

“Anything you say Mr. Malik.” He growled out and leaned back to pull down his teacher’s pants and underwear. Zayn’s long tan cock slapped against his abdomen as he turned awkwardly to be on all fours in the backseat with his head facing the rear window. His small tan bum was up and present and the man seemed to be anxiously waiting for Harry.

 

He took one large hand and kneaded the cheek separating the mounds and whimpering seeing Mr. Malik’s pink hole fluttering. With his other hand he fished his phone out of his pocket and started to record a video without Mr. Malik being any wiser. He used his one hand to separate the cheeks again and with the camera of the phone pointing to his face he stuck his lips and tongue in the crack. He taped himself flicking his tongue around the pink hole and he heard Mr. Malik whimper as his head fell forward.

 

He tongued the hole open and tasted his teacher and it was manly and musky and oh so good. He brought his lips around the hole to kiss and tease it with prodding of his tongue and slipped inside the tight rim to wiggle it some more getting the man to keen on his face. He spit onto the hole and brought up two of his very large fingers and circled the entrance, “You ready Mr. Malik?” His voice was low and cautionary. He pulled back his phone to fully capture his teacher on digital.

 

“Oh fuck yes Harry. Please.” He begged with his head down and Harry quickly panned the camera back to his face and stuck out his tongue with wide eyes in that whole ‘hey mom look what I can do’ style. Then he pressed forward and his digits were soon enveloped in his teacher.

 

“Oh yes, oh fuck yes!” Zayn moaned out as the boy with the gargantuan hands fingered him open and brushed his sweet spot making his back arch. The boy continued to pump his fingers inside the man while he jerked himself off through his legs. Harry filmed his hole clenching around his fingers and Mr. Malik’s hand working his own shaft. He spit on his hole again to add more lubrication then stuck in a third finger.

 

He gasped and began to keen on his hand more. This boy was scissoring him open with precision and practice and it felt like heaven.

 

“Harry, fuck me now please!” The man begged into the upholstery.

 

“Anything you say Mr. Malik.” He growled out and heard the man whimper when his three large fingers were gone. He pulled on his cock letting the foreskin wipe his precum around the head a bit then spit onto the tip and smeared it across the head. He recorded the entire thing with only the parking lot lights illuminating the car and his skin looked whiter than usual.

 

He kept recording as he pressed his foreskin covered tip to his teacher’s hole seeing the entrance hungry and pulling him in and with a shove he pushed his length into the man. He screamed out in pleasure as a deep moan rumbled through the boy’s chest.

 

“Oh Mr. Malik.” Harry groaned out as he felt the encompassing heat sink into the flesh of his cock. He was tighter than anyone Harry had ever fucked before.

 

“Move Harry, fuck me.” Mr. Malik moaned out as his hips rolled trying to get any friction deep within him. The boy began to pull back out then sink back in slowly with one hand attached to Mr. Malik’s hip and the other still recording his invasion of his ass.

Then he sped up making the car begin to rock back and forth. Then he sped up more as the man being impaled on his long teenage cock was moaning and jerking himself off faster with his head resting on his bent arm.

 

“Oh fuck yeah! Fuck my ass!” Mr. Malik breathed out as Harry snapped his hips into the man harder making his cheeks jiggle and hole clench. His foreskin was repeatedly pushed back and forth over his thick tip sending waves of pleasure through his body as he destroyed the tight tunnel.

 

His body was trembling and a bead of sweat came down his forehead and neck running down his broad chest and abs. The man he was plowing was breathing heavy and whining with each forward thrust and his hole was tensing over and over each time he tugged his long cut cock. Harry changed his angle to stab the man’s tender spot over and over getting his body to shake and his voice cracked, “Ha-Harry I’m gonna cum!”

 

“Cum Mr. Malik.” He ordered as his cock was ready to burst. The man screamed out his name one more time and streaked his back seat with a thick wad of cum and after spray. The collapse of the man’s hole and passageway around the sweating teenager milked his orgasm from his long cock and he proceeded to shiver as a very heavy load of his semen was dumped deep within his teacher. His hips jerked as he pushed his spunk farther in leaving him slippery and hotter inside.

 

“F-fuck.” Mr. Malik stuttered out catching his breath. Harry let the camera run up and down his body and even dared to tape close to his face to see his teacher with closed eyes and parted lips breathing heavy. He turned off the recording and tossed his phone into the front seat.

 

The boy then slipped out of Mr. Malik and saw some of his cum dribbling from the man’s puffy hole and he leaned forward to lick at it and press his tongue into the now stretched rim getting the man to arch his back again. He tongued him clean loving the taste of himself and kissed his hole. Mr. Malik shakily pulled his underwear and pants back on as Harry handed him his shirt as he was dressing himself.

 

“Sorry about your seats Harry.” He pointed to where there was a wet stain.

 

“S’alright. It’s just cum. Come on, let’s get another drink.” Harry smiled at him and pulled the man from the car. He told Mr. Malik to wait as he forgot his phone and as he was leaned into the car he sent off the video to Liam, Louis and Niall.

 

“How about that drink? I’ll buy this time.” Mr. Malik smiled to his student who agreed and they walked with their arms linked as Harry slipped his phone into his pocket again.

 

When Mr. Malik had gone to the bathroom an hour later Harry checked his messages. He got three.

 

Holy fuck mate! You fucked him? Good on ya! -Niall

 

I never wanted to see your cock Haz. -Liam

 

You bad bad boy! I’m so proud <3-Louis

 

XXXX

 

Now it was Liam who was left and he only had three days until the first of the month. He really didn’t feel like handing over three hundred pounds to his friends since one he didn’t want to and two he didn’t have the money. He knew that they would figure out a way to get something for it and his hand instinctively rubbed through his very short hair remembering what happened the last time. He shuddered.

 

He was running late since his locker wasn’t cooperating with him and he kicked the ground when he saw that his bus had left and so had Harry. If the boy was there then he would’ve gotten a ride but everyone had cleared out quickly leaving him with a five mile walk home. He turned and saw Mr. Malik leaving the school with his leather coat on and lighting up a cigarette, Liam didn’t like smoking but his teacher made it fucking sexy.

 

“Mr. Malik! Mr. Malik!” He shouted running over to where his teacher was setting his messenger bag into the storage compartment of his cherry red motorcycle.

 

The man turned around in his heavy black boots and black pants, “Oh hello Liam. What’s up?”

 

“Well I uh, I missed my bus and it’s kind of a long walk. I was wondering could you maybe give me a ride home?” Liam asked with his puppy dog eyes. No one could resist the Payne puppy face. No one.

 

“Where do you live?” He asked taking a drag of the smoke and letting it escape through his nose.

 

Success!

 

“Beacon Hills apartments.” The boy told him.

 

“Oh wow, that’s where I live. Yeah sure, come on.” He then handed Liam the helmet he was going to put on and climbed upon the massive metal vehicle. Liam slung his bag tight to his shoulders and fastened the helmet under his chin.

 

“Here, hold on to me tight okay? I don’t want you to fall off.” Zayn reached back and took both of Liam’s toned arms in his hands and wrapped them forward around his waist. The boy bit his lip and felt his groin stiffen slightly being suctioned to the man of his dreams as the motorcycle rumbled to life.

 

They drove the familiar route to Liam’s complex and found out that the two only lived four doors away from each other.

 

He regretfully let go of Mr. Malik’s waist-seriously it was like meeting God-and took off the helmet handing it back to the teacher, “Thanks Mr. M. Really appreciate it.”

 

“No problem Liam and please call me Zayn when not in class. I know I’m your teacher but I’m not that old that you need to call me Mr. Malik.” He chuckled out and turned off the cycle standing up.

 

“Okay Zayn, cool. So I’ll see you later then.” He turned and patted his pockets. Shit. He saw that Zayn was just opening his door when he called out, “Zayn!”

 

“Yeah buddy?” He turned around and let the door stay open.

 

“I um, I forgot my keys at school and my mum won’t be home for hours. Do you think I could maybe stay at yours?” He asked sweetly and smiled halfway.

 

“Uh, yeah sure. Come on in.” And he stood to the side of the doorway and waved Liam through. His apartment was just like Liam’s except obviously different. He had very strange but beautiful paintings on the walls with no frames. His bookshelf was the size of a Buick and held more books than Liam could probably count in one sitting, he had random pictures of him and what probably were his sisters on the shelves as well.

 

“Well make yourself comfortable, would you like some tea?” Zayn quipped to him closing the door and shrugging off his coat onto a chair. Liam dropped his bag near the coffee table, “Yeah, that’d be lovely.”

 

Zayn excused himself as Liam sat on the soft blue couch. He took in the surroundings and saw that his teacher was rather clean other than the ashtray filled with butts on the table, he had eclectic tastes in decorating and funky furniture and Liam thought he would like to actually hang out here.

 

He came back in with two steaming mugs of tea in mismatched cups and handed one off to Liam then sat down next to him flicking on the television, “Did you want to watch a movie or something?” He asked the boy who sat very stiffly in his presence.

 

“Uh sure.” Liam awkwardly answered with his tea shaking in his hand.

 

“Liam are you alright?” Zayn put down his mug and turned his body facing the teenager. His eyes were soft and inviting and he seemed so concerned and open and Liam put down his mug and attacked his lips.

 

Their mouths crashed together as Liam’s hands shook and he fumbled over his body and trembled feeling the muscles of his chest and stomach flex under him. He slipped his tongue into the man’s mouth and felt him just lying there. He opened his eyes to see Zayn’s wide and confused. He sprang off the man and started to babble, “Oh god! Oh god I’m so sorry! I can’t do this!” He started to pace tugging on his hair basically saying goodbye to it for a second time.

 

He liked Zayn too much to use him; he’d even go as far to say he sort of loved him. And this wasn’t Liam. He never used people and he sure didn’t want to use the one person that made his heart flutter a bit more than usual.

 

“Liam calm down, it’s alright. We’ll forget about the whole thing.” Zayn tried to soothe the panicking teenager.

 

“No it’s not! They used you and expected me to do the same! But I can’t! I like you too much and the way your face softens when you look at me and I sort of love you and you’re just so perfect and I can’t fuck you to win a bet and not go broke and shave my head again!” He was still pacing as words vomited from his lips.

 

“Wait what? Who used me?” He stood up and stopped the boy from pacing with both hands on the boy’s muscular shoulders.

 

His face dropped and voice became a mumble, “Harry, Lou and Niall. They made a bet that before the end of the month we’d all fuck you and whoever didn’t had to pay a hundred quid to each one who did fuck you.”

 

Zayn’s arms dropped from Liam’s shoulders and he missed the touch.

 

“So that explains why those three came onto me.”

 

“Yeah, I’m really sorry Zayn. I actually like you and I tried but I just can’t do that to you. You’re too good to do that too. I’m sorry, I’m gonna go.” He turned and picked up his bag but was stopped by a warm touch to his bicep.

 

“You don’t have to go. It’s alright Liam. Can I tell you a secret?” Zayn pulled him away from the door and sat him on the couch. He clasped Liam’s large hand with both of his own, “Well even though this is beyond illegal, ethical and sane but well, I like you too Liam.” He smiled at the boy whose mouth dropped open.

 

“What?!” His voice squeaked.

 

“It’s the truth, you’re not like the other boys. You’re much more mature and sensible and honestly probably better than most grown men I’ve dated. You’re a special kid Li. The fact that you also happen to be extremely handsome does make it harder to deal with the fact that you’re my student and underage neighbor.” The man shrugged and let his lips purse.

 

“You-you’re serious?” Liam asked cautiously.

 

“Dead serious Liam. I know I could go to jail for this, although I could anyway since I’ve already corrupted a minor-“

 

“Three.” Liam added.

 

“Yeah three. But I’d like to kiss you again.” Zayn spoke to him softly.

 

Liam’s heart was exploding. His teacher/neighbor/biggest goddamn crush ever was wanting to kiss him. And he liked him as well!

 

The boy leaned in and met the man’s lips tentatively and his body was alight in moments feeling those petal soft lips brush his. Then he slipped his tongue into the man’s mouth and was met with a wet thrashing of tongues and roaming hands. He pushed Zayn back into the couch and straddled his hips rolling his bum into the man’s groin. The man moaned into the boy’s mouth and Liam swallowed it gripping his shoulder and feeling his arms wrap around his waist.

 

Then the kissing slowed down to something demure and sweet, Liam rested their foreheads together and opened his eyes to see gorgeous golden hazel orbs staring back at him, “That was nice.” He breathed out.

 

“Yeah it was. If you want I can give you the money to give to the boys so you don’t have to shave your head.” Zayn shrugged a shoulder.

 

“I don’t think I’m going to lose the bet. I mean, if you’d like to anyway.” Liam spoke lowly grinding his bum into Zayn’s bulge that he felt was growing.

 

“Well since I’m already going to hell, I might as well have some fun with the guy I like before hand.” He smiled and kissed Liam again this time more hungrily. He lifted him from the couch and carried him into his large bedroom gingerly placing the boy on his soft bed with bright white linens.

 

He stripped off his shirt and pants leaving his boxers tented and he growled watching Liam unbutton his jeans and push them down to reveal the biggest outline of any cock he’d ever seen in his life.

 

“Holy shit Liam. You’ve got to be kidding me.” His eyes were wide and the man crawled onto the bed and gripped the hard shaft through his underwear. He leaned down as Liam was removing his shirt revealing his six pack and chiseled chest to kiss along the length of his cock. He pulled out the tip through the hole in the front of the boy’s boxers and leaned back as the ten inch length was held at full mast.

 

“Fuck.” He whispered taking in the glory of this boy’s cock. Biggest he’d ever seen in real life and it was about to be engulfed in his ass if he had anything to do about it. The foreskin covering most of the head was pliable and thick and he kitten licked the slit sending Liam into a frenzy of moans and whimpers.

 

He stuck his tongue under the foreskin to swirl it around the head before sucking in the covered tip and salivating all over it. He hollowed his cheeks out and pushed more of the boy’s cock down his throat loving the taste of his precum heavy on his tongue. He pumped the shaft using both hands letting the thick foreskin cover and uncover the tip as Zayn sucked it harder leaving it red and wet.

 

“Oh fuck Zayn.” Liam breathed out as the man was sucking him off hard and fast. The friction to his shaft was hot and constant leaving his chest empty of air and blood on fire. The man licked up and down his length like a popsicle and Liam moaned locking his lust filled brown eyes with hazel ones just as blown.

 

“Gonna ride you.” Zayn growled out as he reattached their mouths out and he blindly pulled a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer. The man pulled off his underwear letting his eight inch cock stand straight out as Liam reached for it and pumped the thick shaft getting Zayn to moan in his hand.

 

“I’ve waited so long to touch you.” Liam spoke as he played with Zayn’s cock and balls and bucked his hips as Zayn’s lubed covered hand coated his long cock letting it soak the front of his boxers.

 

“Me too Li. Me too.” Zayn offered back hotly and climbed on top of Liam kissing him fiercely again. The man grabbed a hold of Liam’s base and teased his entrance with the foreskin covered tip before sinking down. He bit his lip and let his eyes flutter shut feeling the immense rip and burn of his hole as this teenage boy entered him.

 

Liam’s large hands gripped the tattooed hips of his teacher and he moaned loudly as his long cock was being swallowed by the man’s hole. He reached halfway down the shaft and leaned forward to kiss Liam again and let their tongues mash together and sunk down farther until it felt like Liam was in his stomach and his prostate was pressed flat against his insides.

 

“Oh fuck Liam, so big.” Zayn breathed into his mouth and started to roll his hips feeling his tunnel being pushed to its limits but it was perfect. His hips started moving faster feeling Liam pulse inside him and he brought their lips together as his hole was being stretched the farthest it’d ever been in twenty-six years.

 

Liam began to thrust upwards letting his ten inch length spear his neighbor/teacher and his head was flooded with waves of pleasure and contentment. The man above him began to slam his hips down onto Liam’s cock and whimper each time he was buried to the hilt. He pinched Liam’s nipples getting his back to arch into the touch and he giggled when Liam gasped into his mouth.

 

“You wanna cum in my ass?” Zayn purred to the boy under him as sweat started to mingle between the two and he rubbed his thumb against Liam’s cheek. The boy nodded and whimpered sticking out his bottom lip and Zayn quickly grabbed it with his teeth and bit down. Liam fueled by lust and desire rolled them over so that he was now plowing into Zayn at an alarmingly fast pace.

 

“OH FUCK YES!” Zayn hollered out as the teenage boy angled his cock to stab his sweet spot over and over feeling his cock being rubbed between their abs. The sound of sweaty skin slapped around the room and Zayn pulled Liam’s face down to attach their lips once more. The man started to whimper with each downward thrust into his now very swollen hole as Liam continued to slam into him.

 

“So-so close Li.” He stuttered out due to his body being rocked into quickly by Liam. The boy pulled back slightly and using one hand grabbed Zayn’s cock and timed up his thrusts with the tugs to the man’s now very swollen, rigid and throbbing member. The man bit his lip and his breath was gone as he felt the coil in his stomach heat up.

 

Liam sped up and watched his cock disappear between olive cheeks and saw Zayn’s hairy balls jiggle and bounce with each slam into him. His own orgasm was imminent and being pulled from his body feeling how tight and wet Zayn was inside. His walls caressed and massaged Liam’s head and length pushing the foreskin back and forth making him forget everything he’d ever known. All he knew was that he wanted to keep fucking Mr. Malik.

 

Zayn clenched around him and cried out, “Gonna cum!” And pulsed in Liam’s hand sending white hot ribbons of spunk across the man’s torso and chest with some even hitting his chin. The man shook and trembled as his orgasm was intensified with his prostate being repeatedly jabbed and warm hands were still tugging his now very sensitive cock.

 

The clenching of Zayn’s tunnel and hole around Liam was too intense and as he felt the liquid pump out of Zayn’s slit he came deep within his teacher. His hips jerked and slammed into him and his body quaked releasing warm globs of cum deep within the panting, sweating man below him.

 

His breath was gone and he fell forward feeling Zayn’s cum smear across his sweaty abs. Their two hearts thundered in their chests and Zayn brought his arms up to rake lightly over Liam’s back.

 

“Wow, damn babe.” The man spoke between breaths.

 

“Yeah, wow.” Liam retorted. He lifted up shakily and slipped out of Zayn seeing his hole red and puffy and clenching over and over. The boy collapsed next to him and saw Zayn roll over to prop up on an elbow and smile. He leaned down and kissed Liam gently on the lips and the boy smiled in return.

 

“So uh, would you like to make this a regular thing? Cause I know I sure would.” Zayn asked the boy who was shiny with sweat and cum. He let his fingers trace patterns in his skin and chest hair.

 

“I’d love to.” He leaned up and met the man’s mouth again slipping his tongue into it and sucking his tongue in. He pulled away and brought his hand down and squeezed Zayn’s soft sticky cock, “Can I ride that next time?”

 

The man nodded and kissed him again. They snogged for minutes on end both still naked and covered in more sweat and cum than was probably healthy until Liam’s phone started vibrating on the floor. He grunted but reached over to grab it seeing Louis was calling and showed it to Zayn who quickly grabbed it from him and put a finger to his lips as Liam tried to ask what he was doing.

 

“Hello?” The man asked chipper like.

 

“Liam? Is-is that you?” Liam could hear Louis’ very confused voice and he snickered seeing Zayn smile again.

 

“Nah Lou, it’s Zayn. Or should I say Mr. Malik. Liam’s a bit preoccupied in my bed at the moment.” He watched as Liam’s mouth fell open and he patted his knee.

 

“HOLY FUCK! HARRY! NIALL!” He heard Louis shout. There was some more shouting. “YOU’RE NEVER GONNA GUESS WHERE LIAM IS RIGHT NOW!”

 

Zayn put it on speakerphone and Liam recoiled hearing his friends yelling.

 

“Where is he?” That was Harry asking.

 

“DUDE! He’s in bed with Mr. Malik right now! He’s on the phone!”

 

“No fucking way! Gimme that!” That was Niall’s thick accent this time.

 

“Ello? Mr. M?” His familiar voice came through the speaker.

 

“Yes, hello Niall. Harry. So nice of you to call.” Zayn spoke smoothly.

 

“HOLY SHIT! LIAM YOU SLY DOG!” Niall bellowed through the speakers.

 

“Yes, I heard about this bet you boys had on me. Shame you're gambling at such a young age.” He tutted to them.

 

“What are you guys doing right now?! Is this some sort of joke?” Louis called back from far off.

 

“Well we were just having sex and I figured I should let you know that Liam won this bet boys.” He saw Liam look at him strangely.

 

“What do you mean? No offense but we all fucked you Mr. M.” Harry came through the receiver this time.

 

“Yeah you did and I’d like it if we kept that a secret between the five of us please.” He heard a unison of ‘sure’ and ‘of course’ come through the phone.

 

“What are you getting at Zayn?” Liam asked and recoiled again as more cheers came through the phone. After it quieted down Niall asked him what he had meant as well.

 

“Well yeah the three of you and I had sex but Liam got something more out of the deal. Me.” He shrugged his shoulders looking at Liam who was wonderstruck.

 

“What?!” Came three very high-pitched yells.

 

“Yeah, now if you don’t mind I’d like to get back to him. I’ll see you boys in class.” And he ended the call.

 

He tossed the phone onto the bed and the two ignored it as it rang three more times.

 

“Did you really mean that?” Liam scooted closer to a very naked Zayn.

 

“Of course. It makes sense, I mean I like you and you like me so why not? And how convenient is that that you live right there. I mean, if you’d like to that is.” Zayn pointed through the wall in the direction of Liam’s home.

 

Liam launched himself onto the man and kissed him furiously letting his hands rake down his abs and play with his happy trail, “Of course! Are you kidding me!”

 

They kissed some more and Liam squeezed Zayn’s cock getting the man to moan.

 

“Now we can’t be anything but teacher and student at school alright. But here we can be whatever we want. And when you’re finally legal we can go public okay?” Zayn spoke sternly even though it was rather difficult since there was this gorgeous boy in your bed working your cock back up to its full length.

 

“Of course. But um could I ask you something?” Liam kissed the man’s nipples and chest.

 

“Y-yeah anything.” He stuttered out as his cock was being worked over in the boy’s large hand.

 

“Well we can be whatever we want in here,” he kissed down the man’s torso and nuzzled his pubes, “but what if I want it to be teacher and student?” He swirled his tongue around the tip of Zayn’s cock and moaned out, “Mr. Malik.” And dropped his head down to jam the man’s cock completely down his throat until his nose was back buried in black pubes.

 

“Oh god!” Zayn cried out and pulled the boy back up crashing their lips together. “Yes, anything you want.” He moaned out as the two began claiming each other to one another.

 

Liam called him Mr. Malik the entire time he rode the man into the mattress much to both their satisfaction.


End file.
